SA YahiroxMegumi
by Fairytailmaster0504
Summary: Yahiro is having trouble figuring out his feelings for a certain songbird. This is my first story so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

*this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind, also there are event mentioned that happened in the manga so check out the manta before you read this*(Disclaimer: I do not own SA if I did Yahiro and Megumi would of already got together by now in both the manga and anime )He sat at his desk,thinking about the little quiet girl who saves her voice for singing. They had continued to go on dates after saving Kei in London. They had been fun but he would never admit it to himself. He unusually would be teasing somebody or causing trouble but lately that was not the case.

he couldn't stop thinking about her and he didn't know why wasn't like he was in love with the little songbird, so why was he thinking about her so wasn't meant to fall in love with was always supposed to be the Villain,he only hurt the ones he cares about to protect them so he didn't understand why The songbird couldn't see that he was gonna end up hurting her feelings. He only still hang around her because he feels he has to protect her. He wouldn't admit to himself that he was in love with her because she would probably get her feelings hurt one day. So he stayed quiet ignoring his feelings and kept teasing her to push her away,to lock down that horrible feeling. Cause After all the Villain doesn't get the princess. he went to her concert and heard her confession in her song he couldn't help but be was starting to accept his feelings even if it was a little bit.

when he overheard the girls asking about how things were with him and she said he didn't see her feelings and he was just teasing her. The little songbird still believed he was in love with Akira. He once was but he sees it was just a crush, yeah he was upset at first about her dating Tadashi but Megumi helped him get over it when she sang him that song in the park. he sat at that same park thinking about her, he decided he would confront her tomorrow about her feelings. The next day he went to the S.A. greenhouse to see her and saw she was sitting with the rest of S.A. eating a sweet Akira had made. She sat there communicating with her erase board he brought for her he just walked up and grabbed her,the others protested of course but he didn't they were alone she asked why he grabbed her.

He told her that she had won the game ,that she had captured his heart. She didn't believe him so he grabbed her face and kissed her straight on the lips. she was shocked for a moment but she then responded kissing him back. They kissed for a while before breaking off,he told her that he was stupid to reject her feelings and she smiled tears of joy in her eyes as he asked her to be his girlfriend which she replied to happily . when the others found out they all had their own unique reactions but they all accepted their relationship with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Yahiro couldn't sleep , he was nervous about what was going to happen tomorrow . Since he had asked Megumi to be his girlfriend they went on many dates. They had been dating for about 3 years now and they were by far the best 3 years of his life. He was nervous because he was planning to propose to Megumi on their date and he didn't know if she would say yes and he didn't want to make a fool of was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. They had their ups and downs in their relationship but things always worked out for the best.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow,Megumi would possibly become his future wife and with that thought Yahiro went to day Yahiro waited at the park where Megumi had sung to him. He still remembered how sweet her voice sounded,how it brought him to remember how she stood up for him when Jun and Ryuu tried to stop their was such a strange girl but he loved her for sat on the ledge waiting for Megumi. Meanwhile Megumi had just left her house to meet with Yahiro. Sakura had helped her pick out a outfit for the date since today was their still couldn't believe she had been dating Yahiro for almost 3 years had been one of the best boyfriend to had been a dream come true she wanted to look her best for their date since it is a special finally chose to wear a nice light purple dress with sliver flats and some pink she was completely dressed she left for the park .

Ryuu and Jun had been very against her dating Yahiro because of the things he did to S.A in the past, they warmed up to him a little after he helped them contact Kei in London. Megumi had been very glad that they accepted Yahiro. They didn't know he did all the things he did to protect people . He had sacrificed his own happiness for others and was a very sweet guy when he stopped pretending to be the Villain, but She loved making him happy because everyone deserves to be happy even him. she arrived at the park she saw him standing where she first sang for he saw her, he kissed her hand and gave her a small smile.

they were enjoying each other's presence as he whispered sweet words in her ear as they then started to make out . when they finally broke for air he told her to close her eyes which she did. He quickly got on one knee and pulled out his ring,then told her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the love of her life on one knee holding up a engagement ring. It was a golden ring with light purple gems ,it was simple and very much her style. Her eyes filled with tears as she hear the words "will you marry me".and she replied"yes"jumping into his arms kissing him passionately. The Villain finally got his songbird princess.


	3. Chapter 3

(thank you to the people who left reviews it really made me happy so as a gift I wrote this little extra chapter about Yahiro and Megumi's life after they are married so I hope you enjoy?)the sun shined in the window as the couple was sleeping soundly in their house was silent for the most part but that was about to the peaceful silence was broken by a groaned at the noise knowing exactly what it or rather who it was still sleeping soundly in the bed as if there was nothing going shook his wife gently trying to wake her up but to no sighed and smiled softly at her beautiful sleeping face,he leaned down and placed a little kiss on her forehead.

he couldn't wake her up for he knew she had a long night and was completely drained of energy. he got out of bed and walked to the room next door to theirs. the room had yellow walls with little suns painted on it and baby things were on the shelves. in the right corner nearest to the back of the room was a crib with a rocking chair next to Yahiro approached the crib the brown haired baby(it's a girl) inside still cried her eyes picked up the baby and cradled the baby as he said "you really have your mother's lungs".

when the baby eventually calmed down Yahiro heard a little growl come from the baby's tummy. the baby started to whimper a little as she grabbed at her father's shirt. "I guess you're hungry, let's go wake up your mother"Yahiro said chuckling a little. he with the baby in hand walked back into his room where Megumi was still shook her lightly whispering in her ear "it's time to wake up your daughter needs you".she yawned a little before sitting up and rubbing her eyes before opening them seeing her husband and daughter sitting across from her on the bed.

she smiled at seeing them as she said "good morning".Yahiro smiled and handed her the baby as he said "she was crying so I got up to get her I calmed her down but now she's hungry ".she gladly took the baby cradling her gently ,the baby giggled and grabbed a piece of her mother's long brown hair then proceeded to breastfeed the baby to which Yahiro walked away when she she was done she got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen where Yahiro was making Breakfast for the two of sat the baby down in the high chair and sat in the seat next to it.

she played with the baby while talking to Yahiro " Serene is really growing up,it seems like only yesterday that she was just the small bump that I used to sing to"Megumi said as Yahiro brought their food and sat the plate down in front of her. "yeah I remember how you always threatened to use your voice on me when ever you had mood swings"Yahiro said sitting down in the chair across from hers. he was glad to be woken up by his daughter every morning cause he wouldn't trade his life for anything. he got to wake up next to his beautiful wife and he had a adorable daughter to hold and care couldn't ask for anything else cause his life was perfect the way it is and to think this never would of happened if he didn't meet Megumi and fall in love with would of probably still been moping over Akira ,sad and alone but he loved his songbird and that would never change no matter what they went through.


End file.
